


The Spider, The Pilot, and The Hacker

by GenderFluidIntake



Series: NaNoWriMo 2017 [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Biting, Double Penetration, F/F, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Multi, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Top Lena, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenderFluidIntake/pseuds/GenderFluidIntake
Summary: Sombra is always watching, that's just how she worked.Until now, she's never had a reason to regret that. But these things have a way of backfiring on you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of NaNoWriMo! Here's a threesome story (Though we haven't gotten to the good part yet)

"Today we're killing an actor."

Sombra snorted as she finished checking out her nails. "You don't even have to elaborate on that boss-man, that's good enough for me."

Reaper huffed a laugh of his own, stretching out the fabric of his gloves as he clenched his hand into a fist. "It should be an easy job, but Overwatch might be making an appearance, so keep your guard up."

Widowmaker continued lounging along the seats on the side of the drop ship, as disinterested in the details of the job as ever. Sombra extended a finger, poking the pad of her foot before it drove itself back into her shoulder, Sombra yelping and falling backwards while the Frenchwoman never lost her composure.

"What's wrong araña? Worried speedy might not be there?"

She arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her, Sombra shrinking under her cold gaze. "Are you?"

No more words were said between them, Reaper knowing better than to get involved in whatever it was they were talking about. They gathered their weapons and stepped off the ship, Sombra dropping a teleporter behind her as she disembarked.

"Alright stay-" Reaper trailed off as Widow shot out her grappling hook, flinging herself away from their group and onto the rooftop. "...Frosty."

He waved his hand dismissively. "Alright, we don't really need a plan. Just be careful with who you engage." He nodded at Sombra, already testing her systems to ensure she was in fully working order. "Go do what you do best. Mess up their day."

Sombra grinned, taking off in a sprint as soon as her system was optimal. She shook her wrists out, fingers already twiddling in anticipation as she got closer to the target. By the time she had made it there, she already had company waiting for her.

She barely ducked the handful of shuriken thrown at her head, sliding along the ground and flicking her fingers through the air, Genji collapsing to the ground as his joints locked up and left him useless. A burst of fire tore up the ground next to her, Sombra hastily flipping through the air to avoid it as she fired back, bullets being easily absorbed by D.Va's Shield Matrix.

She continuously had to move to avoid being shredded, not able to get a second spare to shut down the Meka's systems, forcing herself to retreat just as Reaper made his appearance.

Sombra looked around confused, only Genji and D.Va being their opposition. Their team made sense to split up, Widow liked to be at a distance for obvious reasons, but she hadn't been firing into the battle either. On closer inspection, she noticed that a certain time travelling pilot wasn't anywhere to be seen either...

It was probably just a coincidence, but it was certainly a convenient one. Regardless, they were steadily pushed back by the Meka and the Ninja, and while they held their own pretty well it was only a matter of time before they were forced to pull out, Reaper holding them off while she made her escape.

She sprinted through sets and over props, her path taking her through the heart of the studio and towards the upper levels, their drop ship by now perched for extraction. While she was running past a series of doorways however, she noticed something, the smallest of giggles that filtered through the wall and crept into the base of her skull.

"C'mon luv, I've gotta get moving soon." She crept around the side, pushing open the half open door slowly and slipping in, throwing her camouflage on just in case. She had a feeling who that voice belonged to, and who exactly 'Luv' was.

" _Non_ , your companions will be just fine without you."

Sombra suppressed a gasp, she had her suspicions of course, but it was one thing to _think_ something and an entirely different thing to _know_ it. She stuck to the wall, her back sliding along as she peeked her head around the corner, her deepest suspicions finally confirmed.

Tracer, that British, stupid hot nuisance, stood with her back against the wall, face split in a giant grin as she felt at her partners incredibly generous hips. She followed those hands as they swept up a luxuriously curved back, hooking around shoulders that belied strength yet still managed to be agonizingly soft. Widowmaker leaned down, her lips kissing against Tracer's neck with a delicacy Sombra never even knew she possessed.

Long fingers toyed with a strand of brown hair, mouth curved in a smile even as it pecked further up her partner's neck and towards her lips. Tracer laughed, "What about your mates then?"

"They will be fine, they are used to fighting on their own anyway." Widow pressed her lips insistently against the shorter woman's, her body pushing even further into her grasp as they both moaned. "Besides, I am helping the team. I am engaging a dangerous nuisance, one that would hopelessly jeopardize the mission if allowed to run rampant."

Lena grinned against her lips as she grabbed her by the shoulders, turning quickly and slamming her back against the wall, thigh pressed in between Widow's own and leaning in close. "Who said you were engaging me luv? I'm the one..." She ground her thigh up, Widow whimpering in response, " _Pinning down_ the enemy sniper, who knows how bad things could get if I wasn't here doing my job?"

She leaned down, teeth scraping against her throat as Widow moaned breathily, thigh's clenching together around the toned muscle between them. Lena chuckled against her skin, each vibration sending shockwaves crashing through her body as she pulled back, the two of them looking into each other's eyes with a desire that Sombra could almost feel herself. In fact, if the way she was shuffling in place and fighting to keep her hands above her waist was any indication, she could feel it.

"What do you think your pals at Talon would say if they could see you right now? What would they think of their top operative _canoodling_ with the enemy?"

She thrust her thigh harshly between Widow's legs, a harsh groan tearing out of her throat as she fell forward onto Tracer's shoulders, arms winding around her as she ground herself ragged on the offered limb. Tracer let her hands slide lower, hands digging into her backside harshly and dragging her roughly back and forth, growling in her ear, "What is it you want Am? Tell me what you want."

" _Merde_..." Widow gasped needily, knuckles almost white from gripping around Tracer's shoulders. "I... I need you Lena... _Please_."

"Didn't quite hear you luv." Two fingers slipped into Widow's mouth easily, the assassin groaning wantonly around them. "What do you say Am?"

"I need to cum! Please Lena!" She almost sobbed, so close yet still held back until she was told she could. Tracer chuckled, coldly but still with that unmistakable trace of caring, the kind that she just couldn't turn off. She leaned in, pressing a kiss to the shell of Widow's ear.

"Then cum."

Widow came undone with a cry, Tracer's fingers still in her mouth and her other arm wrapped around her waist protectively. She shook and shuddered as her climax overtook her body, her hips twitching and spasming as Tracer guided her through the aftershocks, lips pressing soothingly against her ear and her cheek.

"There luv, you did real well. Just let go..." Widow shuddered, her head falling against Tracer's shoulder as she breathed out shakily. "That's it, there you go..."

She lifted Widow's head, their lips falling into each other once more as Sombra looked on, absolutely shocked but not able to look away. Or more accurately, not _wanting_ to look away. She was just glad she was filming this, she was certainly going to get some use out of it later.

Tracer's communicator suddenly buzzed, the mood being shattered as all three of them jumped. "Yo, Ox!" D.Va's voice crackled through the airway, "We got the douche to the drop off, pull your fingers out of whatever extra you put them in and get over here!"

Tracer laughed, palming her communicator and covering Widow's mouth. "You got it luv, sure you don't want me to give them your number?"

"Oh, you're so gross!" A pause. "But yeah, sure."

The line clicked closed, Tracer looking at Widow with a raised eyebrow and a devious smirk on her face. "What do you think?"

"I think you would have to do a lot of convincing before you considered bringing that teenager into this." She chuckled, "Even you have your persuasive limits, I'm sure."

Tracer giggled, leaning in and pressing a quick peck to the tip of her nose. "Maybe, but first..." She looked towards the door, and Sombra was horrified to see that her gaze was focused right on where she was. "Maybe I could convince Sombra to stop filming and come out?"

The hacker yelped and hit her teleporter in a panic, her body shifting and reforming in the drop ship, her back hitting the floor right in front of a confused Reaper.

"Sombra? What are you doing?"

She straightened up, face red and brushing off the front of her jacket. She laughed nervously, "Nothing at all boss-man, shame about the mission!"

He shrugged, going back to inspecting the holes punched in his coat from D.Va's cannons, only grunting in acknowledgement when Widowmaker stepped onto the ship. Sombra initially refused to look at her, suddenly finding the roof of the ship to be very interesting, before a throat clearing drew her attention.

She looked down, Widow's eyes piercing into hers and making her want to shrink into herself. Slowly, the assassin's mouth shifted from a straight line, forming into a smirk that was seen by her and only meant for her, a quick wink being thrown her way before she wiped her expression once more, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Sombra blushed furiously, her thighs clenching as she tried to forget that perfect face making that expression at her.

_Fuck, this is going to be a long trip back..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, a continuation! Only SpiderByte this time, the climax(ha) is coming soon!

The trip back from Hollywood was awkward, the next couple weeks were even more so. Something had clearly happened between the two women to make Widowmaker even more smug than before and to keep Sombra's eyes glued to the floor whenever they were together, but what it was none of the other personnel had any clue. None of them were quite suicidal enough to ask either, they could handle awkwardness, but not a broken arm for speaking out of turn.

Reaper would probably be fine, but he was even more unapproachable than the other two, so he was out of the question as well.

It wasn't terribly inconvenient all the time. Widow was still cold and smug whenever she walked around the base, Sombra still did whatever it was Sombra was in their organization to do (Which a lot of people were starting to realize they had no idea what that was in the first place), it was just when they had to deploy together that a problem was encountered.

While none at base were privy to what went on in their missions, Reaper had no choice but to sit and watch the train wreck that was their teamwork. Whenever Widow disappeared and left the two of them to pick up the slack, Sombra found herself horrendously distracted, to the point that Reaper had to shift his focus from attacking the enemy to defending her, a position that he absolutely loathed being in. Eventually she started disappearing as well, leaving Reaper with no other option but to kick his feet up in the drop ship and chuckle about how much money Talon was losing each time they deployed.

Enough was enough eventually though, Reaper having his fill of relaxation and needing to shoot at something moving soon, and if those two women didn't sort out whatever it was that was going on it was going to be _them_ that he shot at.

Which was how they found themselves locked in a room with the keys rapidly drifting away towards the firing range, Widow relishing in the other woman's discomfort, whereas Sombra just wished she would hurry up and melt into the floor. "What is wrong?" Widow purred, smirking at the shiver that rocked Sombra's body. "Are you uncomfortable? Or sick perhaps?"

She stood, boots clicking on the tiles with each step she took towards the hacker. Sombra's eyes widened when one cool digit stroked across her shoulder, each minute scrape of her nails leaving goose bumps in its wake. "I haven't done anything to upset you at all, have I?"

Sombra clenched her fist, the fabric of her jacket bunching up in her white knuckled hand, mouth dry with suppressed remarks and moans alike. "You know..." She said carefully, " _Exactly_ what you've done _araña_. You and your little sprinting bundle of joy."

"Lena? Why do you bring her up?" Lips ghosted the shell of the hacker's ear. "She hasn't been doing anything to you at all. We've just been minding our own business, if anything it is _you_ who has been bothering us." A hand weaved down past her shoulder, brushing against her breast and delicately cupping underneath. "Unless there was a _reason_ you've been watching us so closely these last few weeks..."

That soft touch was the last straw, the shorter woman standing and turning all in one movement, determined just to get one taste of Widow's lips. Alas, it was not meant to be.

She grunted in pain when her chest hit the ground, her arm twisted painfully behind her and held in a vice grip by the chuckling sniper. "You are fast little one, but you forget who I have been sharing my bed with for the last year. compared to her you may as well be crawling."

"I just..." Sombra groaned in frustration, "I just wanted..."

"I know exactly what you wanted _mon petit imbécile_ , but you do not dare to presume that you can do so without permission." She twisted the arm a little more, huffing a laugh at the small moan of pain she got in response. "If you want anything from me then you will have to beg for it, any less and you are not worth my time."

The thought made Sombra's heart skip a beat, though she couldn't quite get rid of her primal instinct to be defiant. Just like every other time she did it, it was destined to end badly.

"Isn't it a little cliché _araña?_ The whole femme fatale into control thing, I thought there was more to you than that." She winced right after the words left her mouth, knowing there was no good reason for her to say something like that other than to have the last word. And the last word was certainly what she got, along with a crushing feeling of disappointment when her arm was let go and the presence of that glorious behind on her back lifted.

"Very well, if you insist on being that way I'll rescind any offer I might have made." Widow tossed her hair over her shoulder, trying and failing to hide a pinch of annoyance on her face. "I'll see you for the next mission, and nowhere near the two of us."

"Wait!" Sombra knew she had to make this right, any more of this lingering tension and she was liable to explode, especially if she knew there was no chance of it ever lifting. "Please I..." She clenched her teeth, forcing herself onto her hands and knees and looking up at the woman towering above her. " _Please._ "

Widow at first did nothing, a perfect brow arching the only sign that she was even acknowledging that Sombra was there in the first place. Sombra shivered when Widow smiled, a cruel smirk devoid of any sense of care or mirth that promised nothing but coldness.

She was hesitant to admit just how much that excited her.

"I'm sorry Sombra, I couldn't quite hear you." She held her hand out, those long fingers crooking in a come-hither motion. "Come over here, I want to hear what you have to say."

Slowly, with no small amount of humiliation, Sombra crawled over, each touch of her hands to the tile heavy with her own pride. When she reached Widow, she tried to lift her head, only to find her cheek being pressed against the cold, hard floor.

"First things first," Widow said, heel pressing into the side of Sombra's head. "I would like an apology for your disrespect. I do not intend to do anything until I receive that."

Sombra had to fight her own nature to keep her remarks back, her throat almost not allowing her words through as she said, "I'm... S-sorry..."

She hissed in pain when Widow's heel ground into her head, pushing her further into the ground. "Sorry, _what?_ "

"I'm sorry... Madam..."

"That's much better." She let off the pressure on Sombra's head, letting her turn to look at her but keeping her foot planted on the top of her head. "I don't think you were finished though. You have an extensive list of things you need to do."

"Oh, come on..." Sombra let her head drop back to the ground, groaning in frustration. "Can't you just have a bit of mercy right now?"

"I haven't had a bit of _mercy_ in a few years now." She chuckled darkly, "I would have considered giving you an easier time before, but after your disobedience I think it's important you learn your place. Now..." She pressed her foot down again, just enough that Sombra's forehead brushed the floor. " _Beg._ "

"Please Madam... I want... I want _you_. "

"Me? What do you want of me?"

"I want to be yours... I want to service you in whatever way you want me to. In whatever way you would allow me to..."

Widow took her foot off her head, leaning down and hissing into her ear, "What would you be willing to do just for a chance?"

Sombra couldn't help but look at her, eyes blown in desire and tongue all but hanging out of her mouth in desperation. She must have looked like a disaster, a brazen animal in heat, but that was without a doubt what Widow wanted her to be. If she was honest with herself, she didn't think she was much more than it right now anyway. "I would do... _Anything._ "

It happened so fast she could hardly react until it was already over, Widow standing up with a fire in her eyes and shoving her over with her foot. Sombra rolled over onto her back, staring up at the ceiling in shock as the sniper stepped into view, outfit already tossed off to the side and baring herself to the world, perfect body in view only to vanish so suddenly. Widow knelt down, pressing herself against Sombra's waiting mouth and grabbing a fistful of hair, pulling her even deeper in and grunting in satisfaction.

"Finally, a good use for your mouth." She dragged her soaked lips against Sombra's own, Widow's sweet nectar dripping down her chin and igniting her tongue, the hacker finally taking the hint and dipping her tongue out, tasting directly from the source.

When she started to slide a hand down her stomach to try and relieve some of her own tension, she found her hand grabbed and slammed down to the floor, Widow clicking her tongue above her. "That will not do. Until I'm satisfied that you've done your job you won't even think about laying a finger on yourself, are we clear?" Her fist tightened, Sombra wincing as her hair was tugged harshly. " _Are we clear?_ "

Sombra's only answer was a resounding hum that vibrated up Widow's body, her hand going slack underneath her grip and laying limp on the floor. The sniper smirked, happy to have another toy to play with after so long.

It just wasn't fair that Lena had her pick of so many beautiful women, and Widow only had two. At least now she had one permanently in her clutches.

Widow ground herself against what she could tell was an experienced mouth, a quick tongue and sucking lips turning her legs almost to jelly. She supposed that wasn't surprising, Sombra was after all a beautiful woman, it made sense that she would have been around the block a few times in her years. Though the way she heard it from some of the hushed whispers between the female personnel, she hadn't exactly taken a vow of celibacy since leaving her gang behind.

Judging from the way her nails were clicking against the floor, her hands balling up into frustrated fists, she wasn't used to not being the one in charge. That was just something she was going to have to get used to, though Widow supposed she could throw her a small bone.

"You may touch _me_ , though you had better not get any of your usual cute ideas." She pulled herself off Sombra to look her in the eye. "Any further disrespect from you and I will leave and not come back."

Sombra nodded, her eyes hooded and her mouth a panting mess, sweat sticking her hair to her forehead. Her hands slowly came up, stroking along Widow's shapely legs reverently before finding themselves squeezing the backside that she so loved the sight of, the hacker moaning when she felt her hands almost sinking into the soft flesh.

"That's much better." Widow nodded her approval, the first hints of warmth creeping into her eyes. "Treat me further like this and I should have to think of a reward for you."

Any answer Sombra might have had was cut off when her head was pulled in again, but she was in too much bliss to care. Her hands stroked and squeezed every inch of Widow's shapely ass, spreading and kneading the cheeks, even daring to inch her long fingers close to her new lover's entrances, but didn't push further for fear of causing any disrespect. She was almost ashamed of herself, she lived her life in disrespecting those above her, making their lives hell and ruining them in any way she could find amusing. Yet here she lay, tongue and lips being ravaged by someone who was treating her as little more than a piece of meat, a little insect whose only purpose was to obey her, and she was more than happy to give herself to this woman.

Though with the way Widow's body began to tremble against her, her juices flowing freely into her mouth and lighting up every inch of her body, she supposed that there were worse places that she had ended up.

At least this time she wasn't in a chicken coop...

"Merde..." Widow let her head dip back, exposing that luxuriously soft neck, the skin just aching to have some teeth sunk into it. Sombra wanted nothing more than to do just that, and she was praying to whatever might have been above that she would get that chance. Desperate to make a good impression, she let her tongue dart higher, the high-pitched squeak that Widow gave when her clit was brushed was something Sombra would remember to her dying day.

"Just like that, that's amazing!" Tears came to Sombra's eyes when her hair was tugged harshly, a few strands definitely coming loose, but Widow was losing herself so beautifully and telling her she was doing so good... There was no way she could stop now. With a small smirk to herself, she wrapped her lips around Widow's clit, tongue flicking over the sensitive bud right as she sucked with all her might.

To Widowmaker, it was as if the stars had just exploded behind her eyes, her vision going white and all sense leaving her body, any words she might have said of encouragement or derision lost in a guttural moan that tore its way out of her throat and would have been audible to any staff around if they hadn't already been scared off by the hulking demon they called a commander. Thighs squeezed down on Sombra's head, not stopping her sucking for a second as Widow's orgasm hit her like a freight train, not able to do anything except whimper and moan, all semblance of grace long gone.

Sombra's face was drenched, Widow's essence marking every inch of skin and dominating every one of her senses, her own body desperate for attention to the point of wanting to beg and cry for it. Considering it worked to get her here, maybe she would have to reconsider her position on begging.

Widow pulled off her slowly, legs shaky but determined to show what grace she could in that moment. She looked down at Sombra with something almost approaching pride, not offering her hand but not stepping on her again either. "Finally," She said, sarcasm masking what seemed to be genuine affection, "We have found something you're good at."

Sombra rolled her eyes, freezing when she realized that might be against their arrangement, but Widow only laughed. "I will let you off with that one, but next time I won't be lenient."

Her heart soured at hearing there was going to be a next time, though she couldn't ignore the burning desire still coursing through her veins. "How... How did I do?"

"Hmm..." Widow leaned in, tongue darting out and dragging up the side of Sombra's face, moaning at the taste of herself. "I would say good enough for a reward." Sombra's heart soared, only to crash at the next words uttered, "But not today."

"I... What?" She got onto her hands and knees, but Widow laid a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from doing anything further.

"I'd say that you were too good today, anything I could do for you wouldn't quite be a good enough gift for you." She grinned, and though it excited her it carried an edge that Sombra was quite intimidated by. "But I know someone who could help me give you a worthy reward."

"You... Do?"

"I will give you an address, and a time. You'll be there exactly on time, and you won't be wearing anything when you knock on the door." She pressed her lips to Sombra's forehead, before stepping back, pulling her outfit on and walking towards the door. "I hope that I see you there."

Sombra was almost shaking with anticipation, though she couldn't help but remember something important. "Wait, Reaper took the key with him."

"Oh, did he?" Widow smirked, pulling a key out from her outfit. "Then what is this I have in my hand?"

She laughed at the blank stare on Sombra's face as she unlocked the door, shaking her hips while she walked out. "Au revoir."

Sombra wasn't sure how long she lay there, dimly aware that eventually _someone_ was going to come use this room, but she couldn't bring herself to get up. All she could think about was a certain sadistic Frenchwoman, an audacious Brit, and the knowledge that she had certainly bitten off more than she could chew.

Best decision she had ever made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gimme a follow [here,](https://genderfluidintake.tumblr.com) I guarantee you'll regret it!


	3. Chapter 3

It was cold. It normally was in Russia at nine in the evening, the snow outside the windows was testament to that, but current circumstances meant that Sombra was feeling it quite a bit more at the moment.

Like the fact that her coat and pants had been left behind a plant in the corridor and were fifty yards away from her now. Each shaky step she took carried her further and further away from modesty, her knees wobbling and her arms wrapped around her stomach as though that would cover up exactly what she was doing here.

If the sight of her wasn’t enough then the fact that she’d been soaked since she’d walked in the door was, a trail of her own wetness following her all the way up to the hotel room where she was standing now. She was positive someone had seen her, there was no way with all the surveillance the city was under. She had already taken care of the cameras, there were no rules saying she wasn’t allowed to do _that_ much, but she couldn’t hack the other guests’ eyes.

But she wasn’t going to let that dissuade her, she was Sombra, notorious hacker and one of the world’s most wanted, she wasn’t going to let some prying eyes scare her away from two of the most desirable women she had ever laid eyes on. So with that, Sombra lifted her hand up, rapping her knuckles nervously against the aged wood and waiting for an answer.

When the door opened and Widowmaker stepped out, just as bare as Sombra, she looked over the hacker with a raised eyebrow, as though she hadn’t expected her to go through with arriving completely undressed. “For someone so against authority,” She said, no small amount of amusement in her tone, “You’re very quick to obey orders.”

“Yeah, including coming out to fucking _Russia_ to get laid. Why are we even in Russia anyway?”

“Talon doesn’t have much interest here, nor does Overwatch. It works out well for the both of us.” Widow ran a long finger down Sombra’s chest, stopping at the curve of her hip when she heard a whimper. “Aside from your little friend Katya, we are all alone in this country.”

She reached around, grabbing a generous handful of Sombra’s behind and squeezing down, pulling her into her and further into the room. Sombra was only dimly aware of the door closing behind her, those magic fingers massaging deep into the muscle, the tips of the digits darting miraculously close to where she so desperately wanted to feel them.

“As much as I adore the idea of holding you down and ravishing you in the hallway for all to see, that is not why you are here today.” She pushed Sombra forwards, looking towards the bed and blushing at what she saw. “We are both here for _her._ ”

“Evenin’ luv.” Tracer wiggled her fingers from where she lay, spread across the bed with her legs crossed at the knees. In contrast to the two of them she was still covered, albeit by some of the brightest lingerie that Sombra had ever seen. Orange really _was_ her color.

“S’weird to not be shooting at you, but then again it felt that way with ol’ Ame here.” She sat up, strong legs uncrossing and spreading. “I’m sure I’ll get used to you bein’ around pretty quick.”

Sombra took a shuddering breath, tearing her eyes off Tracer’s body to look into her eyes. “Pretty surprised by your invitation _chica_ , I didn’t know that you two liked to share that much.”

“But sharing is what makes it fun! Matter of fact if you’re a good girl tonight I might have a few friends to introduce you to.” She shrugged, raising her hand out in front of her. “But that can wait can’t it? We came here to have some fun after all.”

Sombra stepped forward, jolting in place when she felt a cool hand on her chest, holding her back. She looked over at Widow, who only smirked and took her hand back. “All in good time _mon petit chiot._ ”

“Amelie gets first honors.” Tracer leaned back on her elbows, pushing her lower body further off the bed. “If you touch yourself, if you even move then we’ll toss you out into the lobby and see if one of the other guests sees somethin’ they fancy.”

Chuckling, Widow waltzed over to the bed, hips sashaying and rendering Sombra speechless. When she knelt down in front of Tracer, backside pushed out towards her Sombra almost had a heart attack, the memory of how she tasted still fresh in her mind.

“I think you broke her luv.” Tracer ran a hand through Widow’s hair, thumb running over her cheek in a little circle. “I thought we were gonna do that together?”

Widow blushed, looking down and squeezing Tracer’s thigh. “There is still plenty left for us to do, I wouldn’t break a new toy without you.”

“There’s a good girl.” She smiled, thumb sliding over blue lips and pushing in. “Come on then, don’t want to leave our guest waitin’ do we?”

Without another word, Widow got to work, pulling her lover’s underwear to the side rather than removing it outright. Pressing a gentle kiss to the sensitive bud of Tracer’s clit, she slipped two fingers inside, massaging her inner walls with all the care of someone handling a priceless artifact.

Maybe not priceless, perhaps timeless.

Tracer dips her head back and moaned, the curve of her neck shuddering beautifully, sweat already starting to bead on her skin. Sombra shifted, her hands not moving but her knees rubbing together, trying to get even just a hint of stimulation from the movement. Tracer didn’t seem to notice, her hand threaded through Widow’s hair and pulling her deeper into her body, tongue slipping in along with her fingers to taste her even more. Tracer tightened her hold, wrapping a leg around the back of her neck and pushing her in as much as she could, each of Widow’s sense’s overpowered by Tracer’s depths.

Sombra for her part was starting to lose her mind, the joints in her fingers cramping up from the effort she was putting in to not moving. She was two seconds from damning the consequences and tending to herself before Tracer looked back at her, a cruel smirk on her face and a laugh bubbling out of her lips. “You look ‘bout fit to burst, don’t you?”

She pushed Widow away gently, her mouth glistening with Tracer’s wetness and her pupils blown with lust. Tracer smiled down at her, saying, “Time to share the fun don’t you think?” Crooking a finger at Sombra, she beckoned her over, grinning when Widow stood to meet her.

Slowly, her knees still shaking and each movement almost painful as she fought to contain her lust, Sombra walked forward, heading towards Tracer before she found her progress blocked. A hand fisted in her hair, pulling her roughly into a pair of blue lips that started to devour her before she could so much as take a single breath. She closed her eyes, losing herself to Widow’s rough technique and the lingering taste of Tracer’s essence, another long-fingered hand palming at her breast and pinching at her nipples. She slipped her tongue into Widow’s mouth, lips immediately clamping down and sucking harshly, her own tongue dragging over it desperately.

So caught up in kissing Widow, she didn’t notice what Tracer was securing around her own waist, not even opening her eyes until Widow pulled back and shoved her forward onto the bed, Sombra’s limbs spreading out on the bed and her cheek pressing into something rigid.

“Someone’s eager.” Tracer grinned, shaking her hips side to side, tapping Sombra in the cheek with the head of the strap-on with each movement. “See somethin’ you like?”

“M-Maybe…” Sombra’s eyes were glued to the head, swinging gently in front of her.

“We’re gonna have to get it wet for the rest of the night, think we can do somethin’ about that? Huh? Sombra?” Tracer pressed it against her lips, pushing just enough to apply pressure but not enough to force it in. That last step was going to have to be done by Sombra herself.

Opening her mouth, she took the length into her mouth, moaning and dragging her tongue along the underside. Tracer watched on with a growing hunger in her eyes, shallow thrusts pushing her deeper into her throat but not going overboard. It was their first night with her, they didn’t want to burn her out completely, this would ideally be the first of many sessions. Given that their sessions had occasionally lasted days, they had a lot to teach her.

Sombra bobbed back and forth, eyes closed as she saw to the task of wetting the cock in preparation for what was to come. She worshiped it, paid tribute to it as if it were an actual extension of Tracer’s body, heart fluttering in bliss with each inch she managed to fit down her throat. When she felt something wet pressing against her backside her eyes shot open, just in time for Widow to spread her cheeks apart and dive in with her tongue.

She yelped around the phallus in her mouth, Widow’s tongue plunging into her depths and massaging her walls with a finesse and a preciseness that was absolutely fitting of her, knowing just where to push to drive her mad with want, as well as the perfect time to pull back and leave her on the precipice of absolute pleasure.

Widow for her part was in heaven, taking joy in being able to dismantle her teammate in such a way after all these months of working together. Sombra always had been a pain in her ass, such a punishment was oddly fitting. Which was why every time she stretched her hole out even more and pushed her face deeper, she allowed herself a private smile at the groan of ecstasy that she got in return, Widow and her lover sharing a look of mad lust on either side of their new toy.

With one final thrust Tracer pulled back, Sombra coughing from the rush of air as the member finally exited her mouth. With her mouth free all the moans that had been suppressed were now free, her head whipping back as she ground her hips back into Widow’s mouth, her arms almost slack with the effort of keeping herself upright. “ _Sí! Sí! Dame más! Por favor dame más!_ ”

Tracer lay on her back, the wet strap-on standing proudly while she patted her lap. “Come on then luv, you’re lookin’ pretty tired there. How about you take a seat?”

Words escaped Sombra, wincing when Widow pulled away from her with a pop, tapping her cheek twice and pushing her forwards. Slowly, her arms still feeling like jelly all the while, she started to crawl towards Tracer, her eyes lidded and her mouth hanging open in lust. When she reached her leg Tracer stretched her hand out, cupping Sombra’s cheek and stroking along her cheek, her fingers running delicately through her hair.

“You’re bloody gorgeous, aren’t you?” She pulled her in, their lips working against each other and their tongues meeting in the middle. “Good thing that you’re always watchin’, would have been hell trying to find some other excuse to get you here.”

“I didn’t think something like this would ever happen…” Sombra pressed her lips to her cheek, running her tongue along the shell of her ear and whispering, “I guess even I can still be surprised.”

“I guess so…” Tracer dipped her hand lower, running her fingers along Sombra’s dripping wetness and massaging her walls. When she brought those fingers back up to Sombra’s face she wasted no time in taking them in her mouth, the taste of herself making her squeeze her legs together and shake. “‘Bout time we moved on to the main course, don’t you think?”

Nodding, Sombra swung her leg over Tracer’s, positioning herself atop the length with the tip pressing gently at her entrance. Taking a deep breath, she lowered herself down inch by inch, feeling herself spreading open the deeper she went, her mouth open in a keening wail. Tracer rested her hands on her hips, squeezing at the soft skin underneath her touch and pressing kisses to her chest.

“ _Mierda!_ ” Sombra gasped when her hips were finally flush with Tracer’s, grinding herself against her lap with a fever that she had underestimated. “My god Tracer… You...”

“We’re not out in the field luv,” Tracer said, pinching a nipple in between her fingers and tugging. “You can call me Lena.”

“Lena…” Sombra started to rise, throwing herself back down savagely, the slap of their skin meeting echoing in the room. “Lena… _Lena!_ ”

She bounced herself on Lena’s cock, legs tense with the furious pace she was setting, her beautiful skin shining with sweat, hair whipping back when she threw her head back in bliss. Lena thrust herself as deep as she could when they met, hips lifting off the mattress and her fingers digging in to Sombra’s waist with enough strength to _hurt._

Sombra was in heaven, her own hands running up her chest and grasping handfuls of her hair, lips clamped around Lena’s thumb and moaning around the digit. And then she felt it.

Something hard was pressing at her back entrance, her head shooting around to look back at Widow, her lover wearing a smirk and another strap-on. “Oh? Is this not ok?”

Sombra shook her head, her mind going blank and her tongue only capable of single syllables. “Yes… Want… I...”

“I think I understand.” Widow leaned forward, dragging her tongue along Sombra’s neck before plunging it into her mouth. With a torturously slow pace, Widow pushed her hips forward, the head of the cock spreading her hole open and sinking further into her, whimpers and moans swallowed up by Widow’s mouth while she focused on both of Sombra’s ends.

Sombra pulled back for air, just in time for the two lovers to make eye contact and make a silent confirmation, both of them pulling out and slamming themselves in to the hilt at the exact same time. It was as though an explosion had happened in her core, stars erupting in her vision and her entire body freezing up. Her mouth was stuck open, forgetting to breath except to shudder, chest heaving while she tried to process exactly what had happened.

And then they did it again.

The next sound she made wasn’t so much a whimper of pleasure as a scream of pure ecstasy, her torso falling forward against Lena, her arms winding around her waist and keeping her in place while they continued to ravage her holes. Widow placed her hand around her neck, squeezing down gently while she thrust deeply into Sombra’s ass, teeth clamping down on her shoulder and biting insistently enough to draw blood.

Back and forth her hips were forced between them, one entrance emptying and another filling without fail, her body held securely between two women that were delighting in exploring every inch of her insides that they possibly could. One thing was for certain, she wasn’t going to forget the feeling of her stretching around them any time soon, those tremendous lengths pushing so far into her that her vision started to go white with every thrust.

“Tell us how much you love this…” Lena grunted, still thrusting with all her might, “Tell us exactly how you feel!”

“ _Me siento tan bien!_ Oh my god!” Tears of bliss were starting to fall from Sombra’s eyes, feeling herself cresting on the edge of orgasm. “P-Please… I.... I want...”

“What do you want Sombra?” Widow lifted her hand, bringing it down with a crack on Sombra’s backside. “What do you want?”

“I… I want to cum!” Sombra let her restraint fall apart, pistoning her hips as best she could against her lovers’ cocks, Widow’s hand still raining down on her cheeks with each thrust.

“Then go ahead luv, go ahead and cum...” Lena sucked a nipple into her mouth, her teeth clamping down around the sensitive bud and pulling. She slid her hand between their bodies, having no trouble in finding Sombra’s clit and rubbing harshly, the final push that she needed before she lost herself to pleasure.

Sombra clamped down around both of the lengths inside of her, the two of them still trying to thrust as best they could to draw out her orgasm. Her mouth was open in a silent scream, the only sound coming from her the most primal escape of air from the bottom of her diaphragm that she had ever made in her life. Her entire body started to tingle and shake, starting at her toes and exploding upwards, muscles cramping and her fingers fisting in Lena’s bedhead, pulling harshly enough in her moment of bliss that she tore out more than a few strands.

With a few more thrusts of their own, they lost themselves as well, moans and grunts joining Sombra’s as they buried themselves inside of her as deep as they could, the three of them falling when Lena hit the mattress. They were silent for a few minutes while they tried to regain their breath, Sombra still filled between them but not sure she was ready for the stimulation of them removing themselves.

Eventually though someone had to speak, a small chuckle coming from the bottom of the pile as Tracer said, “Bloody hell, you two are heavy, y’know that?”

As gently as she could, and snickering all the while, Widow pulled herself out of Sombra’s backside, the hacker whimpering from the jolts of pleasure that ran through her body. Collapsing next to Lena, Widow leaned over, their lips meeting and melding in a display that was far more loving than anything that had come previously in the night. Sombra couldn’t look away, not even when Lena pulled back and looked up at her, a knowing smirk on her face. “What, you want one too luv?”

Rather than a sarcastic quip like she normally would have given, all she did was nod slowly, sighing as Lena pulled her in and kissed her tenderly, tongue sweeping across her lips and her hand pinching her chin. Widow joined in as soon as Lena pulled away, her treatment a tad rougher but by now Sombra knew that was just how she liked to do things, teeth clamping lightly around her lower lip and tugging before she fell back to the bed.

“Alright, sorry about this Som but… I’m gonna have to take it out.” Lena winced in sympathy, seeing the way Sombra clamped her eyes shut and tried to suppress her whimpers from the overstimulation as she pulled out slowly. She rubbed Sombra’s back, pressing a kiss to her temple and whispering in her ear about how good she had done, Widow taking her hand and running a finger along her knuckles as well.

Eventually Sombra felt like she could move again, Widow moving further along the bed so she could roll off Lena and in between the two of them, their arms winding around her as soon as they removed their harnesses and tossed them to the side.

“So, was that everything that you ever thought it would be?”

Sombra laughed, wiping tears away from her eyes with her free hand. “Yeah Len, it was better than I thought it would be.”

“Oh?” Widow leaned in, nuzzling her nose against her shoulder and poking her cheek. “Well we’re just getting started in what we can show you.”

“What?” Sombra looked to the side, eyes wide and her mouth open. “Wha… That wasn’t even everything?”

Lena pulled her closer, snuggling into her side. “Not even by a long shot luv.” She sighed blissfully, “Ahh, two threesomes in a month, I’m a lucky girl.”

“ _Two?_ Who was the other one with?”

“Personal secret.” Lena placed her finger over Sombra’s lips, shushing her. “Right now I’m pretty beat, what do you say we hit the hay, continue this all in the morning?”

“I like the sound of that,” Widow said, “We can order breakfast, maybe we can find _another_ use for it.”

Sombra gulped, shifting and trying to bury herself in the covers. “You two are insatiable, aren’t you?”

“Oh, trust me luv, you ain’t seen nothin’ yet. The friends that I could introduce you to...” Lena stopped, smiling wickedly before looking between Widow and her.

“Tell me Sombra, how’s your Russian?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tracer's lingerie looks like [this](https://i.pinimg.com/474x/fe/8a/d6/fe8ad642d304864bec5c3e1af214869b--cute-lingerie-gorgeous-lingerie.jpg) just so you know.
> 
> Gimme a follow here at [Tumblr!](https://genderfluidintake.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr at [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/genderfluidintake)


End file.
